


The Voicemail

by Joanne_Lupin



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Play, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_Lupin/pseuds/Joanne_Lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine's butt dials Kurt at an awkward moment. Fluff ensues. Rated M because masturbation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Voicemail

Blaine locked the door to his room, sighing with relief. Why did Kurt have to look so hot all the time? It should have been physically impossible.

The lead soloist had to relieve the tension. Now. After collapsing on the bed, he pulled off his Dalton blazer and loosened his tie. Then began to palm at the bulge in his pants, which had been half-hard since lunch. His hips bucked and rolled with each touch.

Unbeknownst to Blaine, his phone was stirring up mischief from his back pocket…

Blaine unzipped his pants and pushed them, along with his boxers, down to his ankles. One hand worked off his shirt and tie while the other one continued to work over his rapidly hardening cock. As the hand then moved over his chest, teasing his own nipples, a name passed through his lips over and over, like a mantra. " _Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt…_ " He could just imagine the countertenor's lips working over him. The thought made him stroke himself faster.

He then fumbled in his drawer until he found what he was looking for: a half-empty bottle of lube and a sparkly, pink dildo. The Warbler stretched himself out on the bed and squirted some lube over his fingers. One finger, then two, passed through the ring of muscle. He bucked from the hand in his butthole to the one wrapped around his cock until he was adequately stretched out. Then he lubed up the dildo. He pushed it in hard, and as the tip jammed into that spot inside him that made him see stars, Blaine moaned, "Kurt, Kurt- oh god, Kurt!"

The pleasure of both the dildo in his ass and the hand around his cock were too much, and all too soon, he was coming in hot spatters, crying out Kurt's name.

It was only after Blaine had cleaned himself up and pulled on his clothes that he realized what his phone had done.

"Shit."

-o0o-

Kurt had just gotten home from the movies. He pulled out his phone. On the screen read a message: "One missed call." Kurt dialed his voicemail and heard the message. It was from Blaine. His heart sank when he realized that it must have been only a butt dial. He was just about to hang up when he heard something else. Moaning. And…

" _Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt…_ "

Then the new Warbler realized that he could hear a faint noise- the noise of skin on skin.

_Oh…_

Kurt couldn't fully decide his feelings about the voicemail. Yes, it was odd and vaguely creepy. But it was Blaine. Blaine Anderson, supermegafoxyawesomehottie and Warbler Supreme, was masturbating to _him_.

This was a conversation that needed to happen. Soon.

-o0o-

"Hey, Blaine."

The lead Warbler jumped. "Oh! H-hi, Kurt…"

"Hi," Kurt replied smoothly. "You know, Blaine, I got a rather interesting voicemail yesterday…"

"Yeah, um, about that, I-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt interrupted.

Blaine looked confused. "Tell you what?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you find me… attractive?"

Blaine stared in astonishment. "You mean… You're not creeped out?"

"I'll admit that there's still an element of that," Kurt replied with a teasing grin. "But Blaine… I think I feel the same way about you…"

"You do?" Blaine grinned, as if this was all a crazy dream.

"Yeah."

Blaine wrapped him up into a huge hug, and, before he knew what he was doing, he kissed Kurt.

"Oh, I- sorry-"

Kurt didn't respond, but he silenced Blaine by placing his lips on those of the other boy. Their kissing got deeper. They started exploring each other's mouths with their tongues. Their hands traveled from heads to chests to backs to hips. Finally, Kurt broke off.

"Maybe we should, you know, cool off. Get to class," he suggested breathlessly.

Blaine nodded, equally breathless. "Yeah… Yeah. Good idea."

They started to go their separate ways. Then Kurt turned around.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Does this mean we're… we're boyfriends now?"

"Do you want it to?"

Kurt nodded shyly. "Yeah. I do. I really do."

Blaine smiled. "Then I guess we're boyfriends."

Kurt's face shined brighter than the sun. "Well, then, I guess I'll see you later, _boyfriend_."

"I guess you will, _boyfriend_."

The two shared one last glance before they headed off to their classes, grinning like idiots.


End file.
